Breaking Down Doors
by writeallnight
Summary: When you love someone, it doesn't matter if there are walls and doors between you. One time Lisa knocked on Sonny's door and one time he knocked on hers.
1. Chapter 1

A/N: It was important to me to try and figure out what happened between Danger Crossing and Kill or Cure. Obviously they had some smexy time but then...to jump from that to the convo in the bar...I needed more. I'm not sure I completely got it, but I tried!

* * *

She was going to murder him. Oh she was going to fucking murder him and then she was going to kill him again for scaring her like this. Those were the only thoughts going through her mind as she stormed down the hallway to his apartment and began banging on his door. She could hear him grumbling before it even opened and that only added to her fury. How dare he? How dare he go out there and try to play the hero and nearly get himself killed? Of all the idiotic, stupid, asinine—

The door opened and Sonny stared at her in surprise. For a second she thought he was going to close it in her face, she'd clearly caught him off guard, but she definitely wasn't going to allow that. She had a few things to say and she wasn't backing down until he heard her.

"Davis what the hell are you doing here?" His voice was hoarse, his eyes wary.

"You almost got yourself killed," she said.

Something shifted in his face and he relaxed a little bit. "Well, not exactly."

"Yes exactly. That is exactly what happened," she said heatedly. God, the way these guys were so cavalier with their lives was enough to drive her insane. They didn't have to _invite_ death to come at them!

There was pounding from down the hall and Sonny shrugged. "I told ya. I got some neighbors."

"I do not care about your neighbors. I care that you almost died." She cared too much. _Way_ too much.

"I'm okay. I'm fine."

She wasn't done yet, fury still burning in her veins despite his reassurances. She could see the cuts on his face, reminders of the explosion that had nearly been the end of him."I can't believe that you would scare me like that. You are such a jackass Sonny."

His eyes softened a little bit and he looked more like the Sonny she'd fallen in love with, back again after so many months of pain and anger. "Well this jackass is okay."

In spite of her anger she felt herself calming. Just the sight of him alive, smiling, was cooling her down. "Really?"

"See I knew you was gonna be upset."

God, she hated the way he could see right through her. She'd tried to convince herself she'd come over here to ream him out, because he was part of her team and he needed to be more careful. But it was more personal than that. A lot more personal. "What the hell Sonny? You're right. I am."

"Mhmm."

"Don't do it again."

"Cross my heart." He smiled at her with that cocky, I've-got-you-right-where-I-want-you grin he was so fond of and she felt her heart skip a little bit.

"You know just because we ended, doesn't mean I stopped loving you," she said quietly.

"Yeah?" His voice had gone low and husky. "That's a bitch ain't it?"

She took a step closer. A few more inches, just a few more sweet inches and her lips would brush his. She could feel the heat, the tension radiating off of him. She wanted him back. She wanted it so badly, even if it was just for a moment.

This time he was the one who made the first move, his lips capturing hers as he pushed the door closed. She heard herself moan in relief, her arms going around his neck as he lifted her up so her legs wrapped around his waist.

He pressed her back against the wall, her breathing ragged as he moved to kissing her neck and shoulders. Her fingers began undoing the buttons on his shirt as he pulled hers free of her jeans. Their clothes came off fast and before she knew it they were back in his bed.

"Sonny," she gasped his name as he straddled her.

"You want to stop?" he asked roughly, frozen above her, his chest heaving.

She shook her head frantically. "Good. Me neither," he said, trailing more kisses down her neck.

Lisa woke up in the morning nestled in his arms. She should have regretted it, but she didn't. Because since the second they'd broken up all she'd thought about was being back here where she felt safe and loved.

But things that had been whispered in the dark of night tended to look different in the light of day and she was pretty sure whatever came next, it was going to hurt like a bitch.

She felt Sonny stir and her spine tensed. "Well," he said slowly. "That happened."

"Yep."

"Can't say I hated it."

Her heart squeezed at the impossibility of the situation. "This can't happen again," she said softly.

"Yeah." He sighed heavily. "I know."

It was good to know that he still cared. That this was hitting him as hard as it was hitting her. With so much silence and anger between them the last few months she hadn't been sure. At least now she knew. They might be over, but neither of them was okay.

"We both deserve to be more than each other's booty call," she said.

"Although as far as booty calls go, we are very good," Sonny said.

"Sonny…"

"I'm just saying!" He shifted a little bit, pulling back just enough to put some space between them. "But you're right. We're either all in or all out. And I guess we don't have a whole lot of choice about that now do we?"

She'd known they were really done, but hearing him say it was like an icy dagger to her heart. She sucked in a breath. This had truly been the last time. "I should go," she said, slipping out from his embrace, pulling on her clothes as she found them.

"Davis," he said when she got to the doorway. "I know…I haven't been the best lately. But, this thing we did…it was good. You and me, together. It was really good."

They were the words she'd needed to hear so badly, but somehow they didn't bring the comfort she'd hoped for. She gave him a forced smile, tried to believe everything would be fine. "Yeah. It was."

* * *

A/N: There's another chapter on the way trying to resolve some of the jail storyline. Leave your love in the reviews!


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: Well. This chapter has been...a trial. I have NEVER worked a fic like this before. The amount that I wrote in and then edited out is enough to fill another chapter except that it's all random bits of sentences and feelings and makes no sense together. I really wanted to get this right and I think it's close. It takes place right after "Unbecoming An Officer." Thanks to everyone who read the first chapter and has stuck around for this one!

* * *

It was probably inevitable that he found himself banging on Lisa's door at two in the morning. He was mid-knock when she wrenched it open from the inside. "Sonny? What are you doing here?"

She looked surprised and a little bit annoyed but he didn't let that dissuade him as he pushed past her into the apartment. "I came to find out why the hell you didn't call and tell me you were in jail."

He'd left the bar an hour ago and driven in circles until he couldn't take it anymore. His mind was buzzing and his skin felt so tense he wanted to crawl out of it. She'd gone to jail and there hadn't even been so much as a phone call. To any of them. He wasn't leaving until he knew why.

"Please come on in." Lisa's voice held sharp notes of sarcasm as she closed the door behind him. "Is there some reason you couldn't ask me this at the bar? You had to show up here in the middle of the night and make a big scene instead?"

"Lisa!" She was avoiding the question and he was too twisted up to be graceful about how he dealt with it.

She crossed her arms, eyes narrow and fierce. "I had it handled."

"Oh did you? How? By ignoring it and pretending it would go away? And then when it didn't just going belly up without defending yourself? Is that how you had it handled?"

"What should I have done differently Sonny? Please, you're the expert on bad drinking behavior, so go ahead, tell me. What exactly would you have done?"

"This ain't about me!"

"You're right, it's not!" she snapped. "So I'm not sure why you came barging over here in the middle of the night acting like it's any kind of your business how I handle myself and my career!"

"It might not be my business but it damn well should be yours!"

"I told you, I had it handled!"

"YOU DID NOT HAVE IT FUCKING HANDLED!" he roared.

"You know what?" She crossed her arms tightly over her chest and glared at him defiance. "If you just came here to yell at me you can get the fuck out."

"I didn't—" He ran a hand across his face in frustration and tried to lower his voice as he realized how aggressive he was coming across. "I didn't come over to yell at you."

"Then why? You made it pretty clear you didn't want to be involved in my life anymore. Why the sudden interest?"

"Just answer the question!"

"I didn't need help."

He was tired of being put off. "God damn it Lisa! You have been acting like the weight of the entire fucking Navy is on your shoulders for months. If you believe for one second that we would have left you hanging on this, that if you'd called Brock or Trent or Clay and asked for help they would'a turned you down, you're out of your god damn mind."

She laughed grimly. "You can say that all you want, but when it comes down to it, I can't just go to them the way you can. Not anymore. Being an officer changed things."

"Then you should have called me!"

"Sonny you and I haven't had a real conversation in months. I didn't call you because we're not friends anymore, which was_ your_ choice, not mine. You wanted me out of your personal life so I'm out."

She'd thought he wanted her out when all he'd wanted, all he'd needed, was some space to breathe, to try and untangle the mess she'd made of his heart. He shook his head. "I didn't mean for you to go and do something like this."

"What do you want to hear?" She threw up her hands in exasperation. "That this was some kind of desperate cry for help? That losing you sent me into some sort of spiral? Hate to disappoint, but you're not that special. I just screwed up. That's it. Someone with your track record should understand that."

She was hitting below the belt and it was working. "This ain't—this ain't you Lisa. We broke up because of the job. And then you just go and throw it away?" he asked.

"I didn't throw it away! I didn't—" she worked her jaw, struggling for words, "I didn't know what to do. I'm a woman in the Navy. I have fought my _entire _life to get where I am. And I knew that if I got called up for disciplinary action they probably wouldn't see past my gender. I was just trying to figure out what to do and I ran out of time."

She wasn't wrong. He'd seen the inside of the bars a couple times, so had some of the other guys. It had never ended in anything more than a slap on the wrist. Granted she was an officer now and there were more serious consequences attached to her pay grade, but he'd seen other women ousted for less.

"That's what you have us for," he said quietly. "To figure things out when you can't."

"You all have to trust me with your lives. I can't go around broadcasting to everybody that I've made a mistake."

"Yes, you can. We've all been there. Nobody would have thought any less of you," he said. "So next time, call. The team bail fund covers you just as much as anybody. We couldn't do this without you."

"Is that what you came over here for tonight? To tell me that the team needs me?"

Her question caught him off guard. "I…yeah. I guess so."

His response brought her hackles back up. "You guess so? What kind of answer is that Sonny?"

"Listen Lisa, you were right. I shouldn't even be here. I'll get outta your hair." He was just starting to realize what a mistake it had been to come here. He was opening them back up to a world of hurt and he needed to go before things went any further.

He turned to open the door but she grabbed his arm. "No! You don't get to just barge in here and demand answers from me then walk away. Tell me why you really came over here. What, you just needed to blow off some steam?"

"No."

"You felt guilty? You needed me to tell you that this wasn't your fault?"

"Lisa I—"

"Well then what was it Sonny? Why are you here? This isn't your problem, so why are you so upset about it?"

It was like lightning shot through the room. Before he could stop himself he turned and cupped her face in his hands, his lips finding hers in that familiar, intimate rhythm they'd perfected over so many months together. "I miss you," he breathed when they pulled apart. "I miss you all day, every day. I pushed you away because I can't—I can't be close to you without wanting to drag you out of the room and kiss you until the sun comes up."

She took in a sharp breath eyes locked on his as he continued. "When Jason told us that you were in trouble, all I could think about was getting back here to you. Because I think some of this is my fault. And I couldn't stand the thought of losing you like that." He scrubbed a hand across his face. "And I promised myself I wouldn't mess around with us anymore so I'm sorry. I should…I should go."

But she grabbed the front of his shirt, dragging him back, pressing her mouth to his once more. His fingers threaded into her hair and he pulled her into his chest as she tightened her grip on him. She always fit so perfectly in his arms and having her pressed up against him for the first time in weeks lit his blood on fire.

Somehow they ended up on the couch, Sonny's back going into the cushions as Lisa continued to kiss him like it was the only thing keeping her alive. "Lisa," he managed, "we said we wouldn't—"

"Please," she whispered, voice thick with need. "Please I just—please."

He should have stopped it there. He should have walked away and let a clearer head prevail. But he wanted her, he always wanted her, and when she began tugging off his shirt and reaching for his belt, he didn't stop her. Instead he let the clock rewind to six months before, moving his body with hers as if no time had passed at all.

"You want to tell me how you got arrested now?" he asked later, when they were both wrapped up in one another's arms, the familiar warmth of her pressed up against his side.

Despite their heated conversation he still wasn't satisfied that she was telling the whole story. Something was hurting her and if he could figure out how to fix it, he was going to.

"Sonny we already talked about it."

"We talked about what happened after. I want to know how you got there in the first place."

She sighed. "I'd had a few. More than I usually would alone. A couple of guys started getting handsy, so I hit back. The cop grabbed me from behind, didn't identify himself, so I just swung. Got him right in the nose. They took me in and that was it."

"D'you break his nose?" he asked, a smile quirking his lips.

"Not the point Sonny."

"Right. Yeah." He rubbed a hand gently up and down her arm. "Something happen with Ronnie? Is that why you were drinking alone?"

She hesitated. "You don't have to tell me," he said. He'd pushed enough and he wasn't going to force her, even if he thought she had something she needed to get off her chest.

"I know." She seemed to be weighing her choices. They'd just cracked open Pandora's box, again, and neither of them quite knew where the line was anymore. "I was supposed to meet her family. And then at the last second it just…it didn't happen. I guess she's not ready. And after all this I don't know if it'll ever happen."

"She's your sister," Sonny said, "she'll come around."

"You don't know Ronnie."

"I know you. And if she doesn't want to, that's her loss," he said firmly.

She grew so quiet that he thought she might have fallen asleep. "I'm really glad you came over," she finally said.

Maybe in the morning when he had to walk away and leave her here, maybe then he would start to feel the guilt creeping in. But for now he just kissed her bare shoulder one more time and let himself be content.

* * *

A/N: Fun fact, there were originally no smexy times in this chapter. Sonny was just going to be the bigger man and leave. But guess what? It sucked. It didn't work. These two just couldn't keep their hands off of each other and as soon as I let them do it the whole thing finally came together. Yikes! Well, I hope you enjoyed it. Stay safe out there and leave your love in the reviews!


End file.
